


optimus, the teens are kids!!

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something goes wrong miko, jack,okuu(oc), and raf become kids again! And June and there parents won't take care o them again since they caused so much trouble as kids!! The Autobots try to figure out why seemingly to end up saying "how hard can it be!?" But nooo!! Its a loud of shitstorms coming to them!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okuu looks like this!! She has short pink hair, blue ocean eyes, pale skin, about 5'0 feet, she wears a red sweatshirt and pink skirt with black leggings and pink shoes.

4 teenagers were running around the base trying to catch okuu "hahaha!! Y'all can't catch me!! Your too slow!" "Bitch, who told you that you were sonic!?" Yelled out miko who was trying to catch her breath.

"Well.." Okuu stioed and looked around to see a room and his in there "I'm good at hiding and running!!" The trio went in there and saw a big machine "holy shit!!" Yelled Raf who was amazed "see!! Wonder why the Autobots don't use it?" "For a reason guys!! Now let's go befor we do some dump shit-" "too late!!" Okuu clicked the bottom and then a huge explosion happened!!

The Autobots ran in to see what's going on and heard crying from the kids, who looked like kids!! "What the scrap happens here!?" Yelled bulkhead the kids got up and they all looked tiny as if they were around 4-5. Okuu ran up to optimus "pick me up!!" "Um....?" "Now!!*in a demonic voice*" optimus didn't know what to do but quickly picked her up "yaaay!!"

Raf began to feel tired "me tired!" "Us too!!" The autobots then picked up there kids and walked back to the front were June was "oh hey g- OH HELL NAW!! NOT AGAIN!!!" June stared horrified at the kids "um ms.Derby w-" "if y'all asking me about taking care of them no!!" "But why!?" "You see they were little demons back then I remember when jack drove a bulldozer in the house!!, and okuu bringing in animals that almost ate everybody!! And raf creating killer like robot spiders and miko driving a monster truck over cars!!"all the Autobots looked at the kids in shock

"And I'm too old for taking care of them and there parents!! So see ya I'll be on a vacation till they get back in normal!" Then june hoped in her car and drove off. Then optimus looked back at everyone who was still shock "well since ms.Derby can't take care of them anymore it looks like its upt o us till they change back to there normal selfs" "optimus didn't you hear june!? To me they sound like a bunch of scraplets!!" Yelled arcee "still they couldn't be that bad..."

But optimus was wrong!! They've should have listing to june....


	2. the zoo!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take the kids to the zoo and you'll see~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this from an author from fanfiction.net!! Just in transformer style!! So shout out the the author!!

OK, optimus took it all back now. The kids were just too much and then they began to ask if they should go to the zoo "u-um if you want?" "Yes!!!" "Ok, Autobots looks like we have to turn in our human forms" ratchet was still trying to make up a cure and just said "well I'm not going!!" 

Bumblebee the chirped in gleed picking up little raf who was just waking up from his nap to see human bee "bee human!?" Then he grapped bee's skin and started to pinch it hard "owww!!" "Well let's get going now" said optimes who was going threw the ground bridge with okuu in his arms.

 

A few hours

 

"I wanna see lions!!" "Ok okuu.." Okuu and optimus went to the lion cage and optimus looked at the lions with wonder till he saw okuu riding on the male "okuu!!" A zoo keeper lady jumped in "don't worry kid I'm coming!!" But okuu whispered in the lions ear and it nodded and began to growl at the lady before chasing her.

Optimus ran in and picked up okuu and got out "don't ever run away from ne okuu!!" "Sorwy..." Optimus gaze soften and began walk off "let's go get some ice cream" "yaay!!"

 

With bee and Raf

 

Bee looked at raf with loving eyes at he ride the elefent(sorry for my grammer!!) "Let's go elly!!" The bee sweat dropped. 

Raf then saw the zoo keeper lady and yelled "go Elly tramble the witch!!" And elly did which made bee get raf before going the ice cream shop "yaaay!!"

 

With arcee and Jack

 

Jack watched at the giraffes were walking around "cee!! Look that girawfe is going to give birth to her babay!!" Arcee looked with wonder then disgust when it was giving birth and all the people were just standing there and the baby was then on the ground till mother was helping it up.

"O-oh god...so much blood..." "Do bots give birth like dat?" "No!!!"

 

With bulkhead and miko

 

Miko was now with a bunch of emirs when some guy yelled "hey I thought they were blood thirsty this is some bullshit!!" The miko smirked and yelled "emirs!! Attack and show no mercy!!" The the emirs did and the man was crying and screaming 

Bulkhead ran up to miko "miko, please can you make them stop!?" "Otay!!, stop!!" The emirs sis and went on to there reaguler things and bulkhead then picked up miko "l-lets go and get some ice cream..." "Yaay!!" And both left leaving a pained guy...

 

At the ice cream shop

 

The kids were enjoying there ice crams while the Autobots were sitting there tired "I..I just witness brith and it was not ppretty...." "A guy just got almost killed by...emirs..." "Elly trampled a nice lady.." "The lions almost ate a nice lady..." They all looked at the kids who were still eating.

 

"Guys looks like June was right....we have a lot of stuff coming are way...."


	3. good night!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its bedtime kids!!!!

Otimus didn't like the thought of the kids staying over the night, but since there parents were gone. As he went to his room and sat down okuu she began to run around more 'human sparklings are really full of energy' he then began to okuu on his leg "u-um okuu, please get off" "no!!" "O-" "I.SAID.NO!!!!!" Optimus jumped, okuu was really scary!!

Optimus then picked up okuu and said "please okuu what do you want now, you should be getting ready for bed!" "Mmm I want to listen to music!!" "Ok.."

 

With bumblebee and raf 

 

As bumblebee tucked in raf he got up and went to his big bed and began to sleep. But raf was awake and got up and began to take something out of his bag, its was one of his killer spider robots!!! "Come on Charlie we have stuff to do" as they were about walk out music blast threw the base.

 

With jack and arcee

 

"I don't wanna!!" "Come on jake!!! Its bed time don't you wanna dream about things?" Jack thought for minute and nodded "yea!!" Then come on as they were about to sleep music was heard

 

With the others

Miko and okuu put in the CD before turning up the volume, and it began to play "kiss me threw the phone" and optimus was not happy he kept on feeling the bass and it shook everything!!!

And bulkhead was indeed annoyed

And raf and jack ran screaming "cut that shit off!!!" As everything went crazy ratchet came in and threw a wrench at the radio "there now shut up!! Some bots are trying to sleep here!!"

Everybot looked at each other then felt like they were about go offline "were never going to get threw this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated soon, itss been long since I was doing my finals. And your wondering " finals? Its only April!!!" Well I'm in middle school so my finals come a little more earlier.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its says it all in the title!!!!

Guys I know your pissed off that this is not a chapter but as you can see I have been busy lately with my school work and my finals are still not over. Just...one...more.....unit......AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 

 

Summer why u no here yet!?!? 8(>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update soon \\(;•.•)/


	5. too the beach!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says it all in the title

The kids were burning hot in the base today, and all of them were waiting for coldness to come there way.

"Guys why did we have to live in a dessert!?" Asked okuu who looked like she was about too die, "i-i don't know...." All the kids looked at raf "oh god... We don't know!!" All the kids began to feel more frustrated.

"I need to go to the beach!!!" Yelled okuu as she ripped off her clothes and a pink and yellow with Polk a dots one piece swim suit. 

Raf shook his head ripped his clothes off to shoe orange and blue swim trunks on.

Miko then joined in and had on a red with white polk a dots one piece swim suit.

Jack had on a blue and red swim trunks on.

"OK all we need is a beach...." All the kids looked to the ground bridge and then looked at each other and nodded.

Raf got on the machine and press the location "ok guys witch beach do you wanna go too? "Florida!!" "Ok!!" And he did and ground bridge open "ok guys let's go!!" "Yea!!!" 

 

A few hours 

 

The kids were at the beach ready to swim but raf just stayed under the umbrella sitting on a towel with his laptop.

"Ok guys were gonna have a water war!!!" Yelled okuu "oh sweet!!" "Ok since there's three of us the the water were all going to have fight each other" "ok"

The kids got ready and then okuu shouted "go!!" And then they all took out there water guns and began too shoot each other.

Okuu hide and waited for the right moment to come out. But till then miko and Jack were shooting each other but jack slipped and felled down and miko pointed her water gun at him "looks like I won this fight!!" But before she could shoot she and jack were shot the same time and looked to okuu smirking.

" looks like I won.." "Guys lunch time!!" Yelled raf who took out a picnic basket and played it waiting for everyone to come which they did.

As they all ate miko then said " hey I wonder if we should go to that fair in California?" "Yea but let's take the auto bots they got money" "yea.." As they ate they saw the sun going down.

"Raf what time is it?" "Um.. 5:39" "shit we gotta go packbup your things-" "wait let's take a swim!!" "Ok?" As all the kids go in they began to swim out into the opening and then okuu saw a shark.

"Shark!!!!!" Every kid looked and saw it began to swim to them and every one was about to get out till okuu got the which was her friend and began to swim on it.

"Come on guys let's have some fun!!"

A few hours

Everyone got out and began to wave good bye too the shark and his friends.

They then saw the ground bridge and saw the auto bots come in and looked at them with relief.

Optimus went to okuu and picked her up and held her close "okuu don't do that agian you gave me a spark attack!!" "Sorry!!" As they all walked home okuu said "we also became friends with a bunch of sharks!!" With the kids agreeing too.

The auto bots sweat dropped what happens when they were gone!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!!!!


	6. the warlord can't handle human younglings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm am so fuckin sorry for not updating soon and shit!! You all can fucking kill me right now!! But on with summery) the desipticons capture the humans but to only find out that there kids!!! Megatron thinks its easy to take of them, well let's see about that!!

Megatron, leader of the despticons, warlord the strikes fear in everyone's heart was..........................sitting in what humans called the emo corner sobbing his optics out, the base or ship was a mess.

He didn't expect human younglings to be so fragging reckless!! He was so glad the Autobots came and took them!!

~earlier~

 

Megatron looked at the four human younglings, they were tiny and full of energy. Okuu was one of the things he didn't like(with miko too) and you'll see why "hey megs why do you have a bucket on your head?"

"Yea why?" Asked RAF who looked at him with those big eyes. "I-i.... YOU LITTLE F-" "baka!!" Megatron looked at okuu strangely 'baka?' He then searched it and and looked at okuu with a amused expression "I'm not an idiot..." "Yes you are you didn't what Baja meant till now!!!"

Megatron facedpalmed at this "OK....how did you all get like this?" "One word....... Shit" "w-" "miko meant that we don't know" RAF said still linking around.

Megatron then called for soundwave to get them.

"Make sure there in your sight I need to do some....things"

 

With soundwave and the kids

 

"I'm fucking tired of waiting" miko said "me too, hey we can put on some music!!" "But how!?" Okuu got out her phone and ran to soundwave "hey can you plug this up to the main stream speakers all over the base?" 

Soundwave just looked at her before shrugging and plucking up her phone. The other kids ran too her "so what song should we play?" "Oh I got one!!" Okuu then put the word "only" on her phone before pressing play.

"Get ready guys-" then music started to blast threw out the base

Yow!! I never fuck Wayne   
I never fuck drake  
If I did man fucksake  
H-h-hut one and hut two  
Big titties and big but two-

"Is this the new song from Nicky!!??" "Yea!!"

Bact with megatron

Megatron was trying to find a way on why the kids turned into well kids!! But a huge blast of music came threw the speakers "what the pit!??!!" The music then stops and giggling chould be heard and he knew it was..

With the kids

Well its just a bad for knockout, ya see not only dose has kids on his hands but also they don't think he's fabulous!!

"Your not fabulous!!" "Yes I am" "no your not!! Sanic it!!" "Sanic?" Knockout then searched it and looked horrified, they thought that ugly creature was more fabulous then him!? "He looks ugly!!" The kids looked offended then looked at each other and smirked okuu then clears her voice before yelled/sing

Okuu:  
Running around  
Got to keep moving  
Got places to  
Got to follow my rainbow!!!

Miko:  
Must keep on moving  
Ahead no time  
Waste or anything   
Instead!!

RAF:   
Got to keeping  
On moving ahead  
Once were there you'll see  
So!!

Jack:  
Follow me!! Set  
Me free, follow  
Me so we can   
Escape from the  
City!!

All:   
There's no time to waste  
Got go fast!!!

Knockout looked at them all shocked. "What the pit!!??" "The one thing that you don't that he has is a theme song!!!" Knockout felt defeated he then felt the kids pat him "its OK...not everyone can be fabulous"

A few hours(cuz I'm lazy)

The base was a mess!! Megatron then looked at the kids "what happened!?" "Sanic happened" they all said.

He then looked to see his.....(insert what ever the hell will make emotional) and ket out a wail.

The kids looked surprise as the saw warlord in the emo corner sobbing all the kids looked sad and walked up to him befor climbing up on his shoulders and hugging his neck "don't be sad megs" "why are y-" "shhhhhhhh....." And they all sat in silent. ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for not updating soon, and to show that I'm sorry, I put the desipticons in here for you lovers out there!!!


	7. Run away! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids decided to go to D.C, not wanting to take the ground bridge they do it like in the movies and leave worried autobots, parents, and decipticons!?
> 
> Join these kids they embark on a Crack filled adventure.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

"Oh shit guys I have an idea!!!" Yelled okuu as they were in the base, the autobots were gone agian, and the kids were left bored.

"What is it now okuu?" Said raf as he was on his laptop " Well I want to Washington D.C!!!" Yelled okuu. 

" WHAAAAAAT!!!???" Yelled all the kids , to Washington!? That was miles away and it would take days!!! "Well we can use the ground bridge" said jack "oh hell naw jack!!!! We are doing it movie style, we're walking!!" " okuu....your so fucking amazing!!!" Said miko as she got up " Well I mean I would for an adventure but we need to bring stuff!!" 

"Alright me and miko will get are thing and Jack and raf get yours!!" 

 

With okuu and miko

"Clothes?" "Cheak" "food and water?" "Cheak" "pads and tampons" "......miko were like 7 now do really think we'll have are period now?" "Yea but just in case!!" " *sigh* alright" 

 

With jack and raf

"Got the comic books just in case?" "Yea, dose Full Metal alcamist count?" "Hell yea raf!!!" 

 

A few minutes 

"Alright let's get going!!" Said okuu

Outside

 

The kids were walking on the dirt rode no scratch that running, beacuse they didn't want the autobots to see them. They made it to town "alright let's get a map and see what we're doing here" said okuu as she drank ed her water bottle.

"I have my laptop and we don't need to worry about the autobots up to us, I installed a tracking divice" "raf your so smart said okuu and miko as they hugged raf who was blushing .

"So how we gonna move more faster?" "We steal a car!!" Yelled okuu

"Okuu, running away is one thing, but stealing a car!? Are trying to get caught by the police!!" "Nope and I'm pretty sure we can pull it off if we do it right!"

"I can hijack the car!" Said raf as he began to get out his computer "we need a fast one" "mmmmmmm..." okuu then saw a camaro at the other side of the street "how about this one it like bumblebees alt mode but red!!!" Okuu ran to it "raf do your thing" raf grabbed a sharp needle and put it in he key hole still it was open "alright guys get in!!" Everyone got in and raf hijacked the car and Jack started driving.

 

A few min of getting gas and shit

Everyone was in the car relaxing "hey so who wanna confess?" Everyone looked at each other "I confess" said raf " when I was still an teen I had a huge crush on Bumblebee..." everyone was silent "raf we know that" miko said softly "what!?" "It was really obvious, I have a crush on arcee, miko has a crush on bulkhead and okuu has a crush on optimus" jack said "dam jack you just confess for all of us" said miko 

"Look the point is raf were ok for you Being gay, we still love ya man and we ain't gonna judge ya on that" raf had tears in his eyes he then wiped them " aw come here, jack stop the car and let's give raf a huge hug!!" Jack did and they all hugged each other and Jack began driving agian.

 

A few more hours 

"Okuu can ya pass me the Raman noodle bag please" said miko as she was looking threw her phone "here" okuu gave miko the Raman noodle bag and miko began to eat it dry (hey dont act like you didn't eat Raman noodles dry)

It was sunset now and the kids were still driving "ok guys were almost at the border, well be there around 9 hours. 

" that long!!!??" Yelled miko and okuu "if we keep on driving" said raf as he began to plug his computer in the car "I'm going reset this thing all the way to tge border till then I'm going to sleep I'm tired, good night" "but not night time" "okuu just let me sleep" raf then went to sleep.

"I'm tired too we should sleep since the thing is set on getting us to the border, we can move more easy in the night time" "yea"

And they all went to sleep expecting the adventure ahead.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack filled indeed


	8. Run away! Part 2 welcome to Utah!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids arise to there first contrey, 6 more to go!!!

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

UTAH!!!!

 

The kids woke up found out the car stopped "hey guys are we at the border?" Said okuu as she rubbed her eyes "yep, welcome to Utah!!" Said raf as the car starts to drive agian.

"Utah!? Yes let's go to one of the towns!!" "Yea sure....!"

 

At one of the towns

 

There were people everywhere!! Music and the smell of.....Food!!!! Okuu wad running around and raf was just looking at her like she was crazy 'wait why am I saying this now she's been my friend since we met the autobots!' Thought raf.

" hey guys let's go get some ribs!!" "Well I am hungry" jack said they started walking to one of the restaurants

Inside 

The restaurant was packed and they walked to a table as there waiter gave them there menus "are you guys waiting for your parenst?" " nope, we just came to get something to eat they gave us money so dont worry" "wow, must trust you guys, anyways what do you want to eat?"

"Rips with frys!!" They all said "coming right up!"

A few hours of eating rips

 

As they walked out the kids then felt some one watching them "guys let's get back in the car" "right" as they ran to the car they heard foot steps coming towards them and ran inside "step on the gas!!!" And they drove off 

 

Panic attack later

 

The kids were scared, they wish autobots were here now "I want bee!!" Said raf as he began to cry, "we have to-" they heard motorcycle engines and looked behind them to see a huge motorcycle Gane behind them "OOOOOOOH SHIT!!!" screamed okuu as they drove faster she then grabs a gun out of nowhere and opens the window and starts shooting.

"Hey the Canon we gonna need it!!!" Okuu yelled at miko who pulled out a huge ass canon!!! "Ready.Fire.Aim!!!!!" Miko shot at them then a huge explosion came as the car drove faster.

"Holy shit!! This just like in the movies!!!" Yelled jack "um guys there incoming message on laptop and it won't go away" "click on it" raf did and it showed a guy with blonde hair sunglasses and a suit on " Why hello there little children I see you encounter my gang..." "oh shit is it like the Saw games or some shit!?" Said okuu "what no!!! Anyways my name ken, and as you can see I'm the real ken from Barbie"

................................

 

"Ahahahahahahaha!!!!" Everyone started laughing "shut up!!! Anyways you guys better watch out because there's more to co.e your way" the message ends.

Everyone sits in silence, till mikos phone rings and she picks it up "hello?" "Miko!?" "Bulk!?" "Miko where are y-" "I gotta go we just cashed by a bunch of motorcycle gangs so- aye put the Canon down!!!" Miko hanged up.

 

A few hours of driving

 

"Ok looks like we got a guy on are hands, and he ain't stopping till we are dead..." " but what did we do!?" "He dose look familiar- we know him!!" 

Flashback 

The kids were walking into the power plant with a ken doll "it's time to say goodbye to you and barbie" "they threw the ken doll in the nuclear pant and ran.

End of flash back

"Ohhhh..." "but I guess we have to watch are back. Eacuse we are gonna need some weponds and ahit!" Said miko as they stopped by a clothing store.

 

A few hours

They walked out with new outfits 

 

Okuu: has on a black vets with a red shirt that said "bitch better have my money" with black shorts and red stocking on and black combat boots, she has on sunglasses with spike bracelets on her and black head bendeta.

Miko: she has on a black vast and a white shirt that said " trap queen" with jeans ripped shorts with white stockings and black combat boots, she has on a spike necklace with black gloves and a white bendeta.

Raf: has on a long sleeve black jacket with a red shirt that said "1738" he hads on skinny leather black pants with combat botts, he has sunglasses with a red head bendeta.

Jack: has on a black vast with a white shirt that says " 7/11" he had on black leather pants and combat boots, he had on black gloves with a white bendeta.

 

They came out and everyone was looking at them in shock they got into the car and began to drive away, nobody was gonna stop then from getting Washington DC..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there were 7 now there's 6 more for them to go since navada is like way far away from Washington DC


	9. Run away!!: part 3 Colorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make it to there second contrey, 5 more to go!!

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

Welcome to Colorado!!!

 

The kids were at the border to Colorado " ok guys tge autobots must be very worried about us" said miko "yea you think!? We been gone for a week!!" Yelled jack as he looked at miko.

"Look why don't I just call them and block all the waves from where were from?" Said raf as he typed in his computer "yea call them!!" Yelled okuu

Raf did and a voice of arcees picks up 

"Hello?" "Arcee?" Jack said in phone "jack!?, where the slag are you and the others!?" "Um...I can't tell..." "slaggit jack, all of you guys been gone for a week and we've been looking for you all over the country!!" "Dumps uh?, look I'll see you later ok?" "Jack don't you da-" 

Jack hangs up the phone "ok, that went well, I'll call optimus now" said okuu as she took the phone out of Jacks Hand and called optimus.

"Hello-" " opi!!" "Okuu where are!?!?" "Can't tell, look were in a little danger you see we got chased by a bunch of bike riders a-" "you got chased by bike riders!?" "Hold up!! And this guy named ken wants us died so yea..." "This is ok to you!? Don't you see your in danger okuu!?" "Yes opi but look-" "no okuu I love you far too much to have you like this and the kids!!!-" "did you just say you loved me?" "Uhhh" "naw it's ok, I love you too but I gotta go" "okuu wa-" okuu hangs up and throws it on the seat.

"OK we gotta drive faster and-" The kids heard a hellocopter sound and looked up to see one, and they all screamed "holy fucking shit!!!" "Drive it I got the big canon!!" Yelled okuu as she held up a big rocket luncher.

The hellocopter began to shoot at them and car kept on swerving "oh shit, okuu hurry up!!" Raf yelled okuu then looked up and glared "this fight is over!" And shot it "360 no scope go!!!" And the huge canon hit the hellocopter and there was a huge boom and explosion in the air.

 

"D-dam okuu!!" Yelled jack as they went into the city "I'm just doing what I need to do..."

 

A few hours later

 

The kids slept at an hotel "man I beat we should get some more food and drinks" as okuu began to sleep she thought about what optimus said earlier "'I love you too boss bot..' and began to drift off into the yume nikki dream world

 

The next day

 

The kids were in the car agian with there now full stocked up food and water "alright, let's get going we have a mission to finish" "yea" they all yelled


	10. Run away!!: Part 4 Kansas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are in Kansas, more trouble starts up with Ken

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Welcome to Kansas!!!!!

 

"Guys I think we're in kansas..." "okuu is that a line from the wizard of Oz or..." "it is raf..." the kids were driving on dirt rode in Kansas "I wonder when the autobots will realize that were not in navada anymore" said miko as she was on her phone "they probably already knew and are looking for us right now" said raf 

"Ok guys let's stop at this farm ok it's getting late" said jack ad he stopped at an old abandoned Farm "ooo, creepy~" said okuu and miko as the kids walk in.

They all lay on the hay befor going to sleep in there dream lands

 

Raf dream:

I was dark, cold, and scary raf was running for his life he didn't want it catching him he then head that idiotic song "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with great big hug and a kiss from me to you, we're a happy family" it was motherfucking barny.

Raf ran and ran till he was in a dead end he looked around to see him, barny "who wants a hug?" "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

 

End of rafs dream 

 

Raf woke up with a start and looked around, and went to sleep.

 

The next day

 

The kids were ready to go, as they get in the car rafs computer gets a call "oh shit, it's ken..." raf opens up the message and ken face shows up "hello children, I see you made it past my crew huh, well I don't care, look here you little shots once you get into the Washington DC, I'll there with an antidote for your little problem" "say what!!!!????" All the kids yelled.

"Yep, till you get there I'll be waiting you here me!?" The call then ends. "Guys we got to go hyper mode now, we got to get there!!!" "I agree the autobots are two contreys away from away!!" Yelled raf "hit binga!!!!" Yelled jack with sunglasses "binga!?" "I heard from a song!!, now hit it!!" Yelled jack as raf hit the super special awesome hyper mode speed.

 

"Get ready guys it's about to get fast!!!" The car then so fast it past kansas already "oh, shit!!! Let's go!!!" All the kids yelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I decided that this shall be......the last arc for this story. Meaning once the kids get to Washington DC, this will be the end, don't worry there gonna turn back into teenagers, there gonna get togather with the autobots, and have a good ass happy ending.


	11. Run away!!part:5 one last contrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make it to there contrey and there they meet the decipticons, who take them on the air to Washington DC

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

The last of them all, these kids came a long way, and they shall finish this, that ken is not going to get in the way for these kids have did what they needed to do...

 

Welcome to Virginia.......kids......

 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" The kids flew past the border and into the city were they stopped "holy shit!!!!" "Fuck I know right!!!" The kids get out all dizzy befor jack looks at the gas tanks "shit were out of gas!!!" "We have little money!!" Yelled miko as she began to kick the car.

OK guys calm down well just walk" said raf as be took the stuff out of the car "get your shit this car is now useless" the kids got all there shit and stuff and began to walk away to town, till they saw a jets flying too them "ahhhh, it ken crew!!!" Yelled okuu as they began to run.

But as the Jets land it transforms into decpticons "oh...." the Megatron came with starscrem "hello children ypu caused alot of mess since you guys left" said Megatron as he walked towards them "and we're sorry ok, but please don't take us back to the autobots!!!" Plead okuu as she looked at Megatron with the puppy eyes "ok....but where in the name of primus are ypu going anyways!?" "Washington DC!!!" "Oh well that's just miles away well get there faster if you guys ride with us " said Megatron as the kids cheer "I call megatron!!" Both okuu and miko says "ugh..." he then transforms and miko and okuu get in him (that's dose not sound right!!!) And raf and Jack get into starscream.

 

They began to take off as then a ground bridge opens up to reveal...the autobots!!! They come out of it and look to see the Jets "why the frag are there decipticons here!?" Yelled bulkhead "beacuse bulkhead the kids are with them.." said ratchet "what!?" All the autobots yelled except Bumblebee who beed loudly and angrily.

 

"There heading to Washington DC " said ratchet "autobots roll out!" Said optimus as they all transformed and began to follow. 

 

With the kids

 

"So this guy name ken has the antidote to turn us back to teenagers, so we have go there fast and get it and enjoy the view too.." said okuu as she laided back in to the seat, "seems..." "ligit?" "Yea....." megatron then began to go faster "so how many hours" "2" daaanm!!" Both okuu and miko yelled "and also the autobots are following us" "oh ok- whaaat!!!???" Both miko and okuu yelled "oh shit!!" "Calm down, well just shoot at them-" "no, lead them to it, then take us to the capital, that's were ken waiting!!" "Alright..."

 

He then went faster and flew all the way to the border of Washington DC "looks like this adventure of us being kids is almost over okuu" said miko as they reach the city "yep..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near!!!


	12. Run away!!: part 5 Washington DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids get there and there ready to beat the shit out of ken

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

 

Washington DC 

 

The kids got to there in one piece, as they went into the capital they heard megatron say "you know you guys, we can come with you?" "You know what yea will give you a signal.." said okuu as she ran up the stairs.

 

A few minutes 

 

The kids got to the top and saw ken "ken, weres the antidote!?" Yelled jack "well, I have it in this safe box, nothing can stand in its way, even if I drop it" said ken, he then took his glasses off and laser eyes came out of know where "ahhh!!!" The kids started running and raf pulled out a gun and shot one of ken eye.

"Ahhhh!!!" Yelled ken in pain as he fell to the floor, "the kids ran to the box that had the antidote in it and grabbed it "alright guys drink" said jack as he took a sip, each kid took a sip.

And they began to feel weird, they all open there eyes to see that they were teens agian!!!! 

"Alright!!!" Yelled everyone. They then heard a het sound and saw megatron "hey guys we don't need you anymore go back ho-" "The autobots want to see you guys..." 

The kids looked nervous "ok bring us to them.." said okuu...

 

On the ground 

 

The b kids got off and saw the autobots in there robot for glaring down on them "oh shit...." they all said "what the frag is wrong with you!?!?!?" Yelled arcee as jack hid behind miko.

"We're sorry ok!!" "Sorry ain't good gonna help you" the kids looked down the okuu looked up at optimus "look big guy at first it was a trip, but when ken had that antidote that can turn us back we had to go..." she began to walk away and so did the other kids "hey wait were are you guys going!?" Yelled the autobots "somewhere far away from you guys, your mad at us... and we kinda need time on this off..." said raf.

 

The kids walked off unaware that the autobots followed them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter left...


	13. The end, for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a talk with some random person and decided that it's time to a here there feelings

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●● ●●●●●● ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

 

The end!!!

 

The kids walk to into a drug store and go into the back and seat down on chairs "guys......Im depressed now..." said miko as she her hair hid her face "yea...." they all say. Then they heard a voice "hey what ya kids doing here?" They all looked up to see a man, a hobo looking at them "we got in a fight with are loved ones and we don't want to go back" said raf, "you guys are acting like your the only ones, look all you have to do is go back to them, show them you still love them, beacuse that's what it's all about, showing love" the hobo the walked away leaving the kids shocked. 

"Alright guys let's go back and say sorry to them!!" Yelled okuu "yea!!-" "shut the fuck up and leave if you ain't buying nothing!!" Yelled the store owner.

 

Optimus and okuu

 

Okuu ran across the streets trying to find optimus she looked everywhere and then heard voices she walked into an ay way and hid behind a wall and looked over to see optimus and ratchet!! "Look optimus instead of moping around sad, why don't you go and look for her!?" "I'm sorry old friend, but I fear that okuu is still mad at me.." 

Okuu rolled her eyes she walked over to them and ratchet saw her and then looked back on optimus "well I have to go now" he then transformed and drived away. Okuu walked up to optimus and tapped his leg "come on boss bot why are you sad!?" Optimus and looked to see okuu and smiled "sorry, o thought you were gone again" "it's ok I didn't go, anyways look optimus sorry for the trouble we caused, we really wanted to go to D.C..." "It's ok okuu, I'm just glad your back, let's go get the others and go home..."

 

With the others 

 

The kids and the bots saw okuu and optimus and waved at them "het were going back home!!! Let's hurry I'm hungry" Yelled miko. The ground bridge started up and everyone Wales in leaving the city to back...

 

Home....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the end I'd optimus, the teens are kids!!, I hope you liked the story guys...


End file.
